Eve finds a puppy!
by xxwolfybabyxx
Summary: The title says it all... Eve is having an ordinary day, when she comes across a puppy! Really random story, but please give it a chance


**Eve Finds A Puppy! I Had To Write This Story... It Just Came Into My Mind And Wouldn't Leave xD Enjoy :) **

**Eve P.O.V**

Work sucks. I mean, I have to serve the most annoying people in the world. Its either some stuck up jock, Monika the bitch herself, or nerds who think their better then you because their smart.

Sometimes I think I'm the only normal one... Well, other then Claire, but she's a super genius... So yeah, not normal. But serving coffee all day was a drag. Nothing interesting happens - Not that I want anything life threatening to happen. Been there, done that. I sighed and got back to work.

"Hi, What would you like?" I asked the student politely. "Black coffee" She replied. I got the girl her coffee and she paid. My job was simply that boring. I wasn't playing attention to realise it was Claire now standing at the counter.

"EVE!" Claire shouted. I smiled and apologised. She laughed. I instantly knew what Claire wanted so I made it for her.

"Hows your day been?" Claire asked me. I rolled my eyes and huffed in reply. she laughed again.

"Sucks huh? When do you get off work?" She said. I grabbed her wrist to look at her watch. "30 minutes... 30 long minutes." I complained. Claire gave me a sympathetic look and I shrugged.

30 minutes later

"Eve, you can leave now." My boss Matt said to me.

"Thanks" I said and bolted to my stuff. As soon as I had all my stuff I started walking towards my car. It was only 2pm, so I had the rest of the day left to kill. I was in the car park and past some bushes and heard a whimper. I jumped and heard it again. My heart was beating so fast I could hear it in my ears. Natural in-stink in Morganville is run, but for some reason, I found myself walking towards the noise.

The whimpering got louder as I got closer. It was definitely some kind of animal. Was it in pain?

I looked over the bush, not knowing what I would find. I found... A puppy? In a cardboard box... AWWW! It was so cute! It was a little golden retriever. I was so calling it Mini Michael.  
I couldn't just leave the poor puppy there. So, I knelt down by the puppy and let him smell me. He seemed happy to see me. I picked him up and walked over to my car.

Putting him onto one of my arms, I grab my car keys and open the car. Mini Michael jumped from my arms into the car. I laughed and got in the car and drove him.

* * *

When I got home, I took Mini Michael to the kitchen to get him some food and water. He must have been in that box a long time.

"Awww, Michael your so cute!" I said, playing with the puppy while he ate and drank.

"Eve, Who are you talking to?" Vampire Michael asked me. I jumped and fell flat on my butt. Michael smiled his beautiful smile and picked my back up to my feet. I was now in the circle of his arms. I blushed and realised Mini Michael was still in the kitchen.

I got out of his arms and pushed him out the kitchen and closed the door behind us. I smiled a cheesy smile.

"You like dogs right?" I asked Michael. He gave me a confused and scared look. "Eve..." He said slowly. I gave one final smile and opened the door. Mini Michael came walking out happily. Real Michael looked slightly pissed off.

"Michael... Meet Mini Michael..." I said. Michael didn't look impressed.

"I'm not sure whether to be angry you brought a dog into the house, or to the fact you named it after me!" Michael said unhappily. I looked down then defended myself.

"I couldn't leave him in a cardboard box in a bush!" I shouted. Michael sighed and realised I was right. It was a poor little dog, it would have died if it was left for any longer.

"Fine. We'll keep him till he's old enough to sell." He said harshly. I gave him a small smile. Honestly, I wasn't very impressed with that, I kind of wanted to keep it. It was so cute. Michael grabbed me by my waist and kissed me on the lips. I pulled back and had an even bigger smile on my face.

Mini Michael was running our legs. I knelt down and picked him up so he was in the middle of me and Michael. Mini Michael smelt vamp Michael and licked his chin. I laughed and vamp Michael picked him up from my arms and started to play with him.

I was so engrossed with watching Michael, I didn't realise that Shane had entered the house. All I heard was a whistle. I turned around to see Shane looking at Michael who was playing with the dog.

"Omg, This is going to be worse then defeating Bishop..." Shane said. Me and Michael looked at him and laughed.

**Yeah, Shall I Carry It On? I Mean, I Dunno Where To Go From There But... Im Sure I Can Think Of Something If You'll Want Me Too :)**

**Please Review And Ill Give You A Cookie? :)**


End file.
